


Sweeter Than Sugar

by Leopardtail, ru17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony Stark, Bondage and Discipline, Confinement, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Bonding, Forced Daddy Kink, Forced Feminization, Forced Heat Cycles, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, arranged mating, forced pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardtail/pseuds/Leopardtail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru17/pseuds/ru17
Summary: Tony is a man of refinement. Only the best, the highest quality specimens get added to his collection.Peter, a beautiful and very rare male omega, quickly becomes his favorite of all his pets.The perfect omega deserves an equally-perfect alpha.(Or: An a/b/o au where pet owner!Tony forcibly mates Peter and Bucky together for his own enjoyment.){TEMPORARY HIATUS}
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 126
Kudos: 663





	1. Beauty and the Beast

Peter’s kennel is easily the nicest.

Tony takes good care of all his pets, mind you. Unhappy specimens make poor test subjects.

But the ones that catch his eye, his favorites, they get special treatment.

Peter is easily one of them. His precious pet. His little princess. Peter’s the newest addition to his collection, but oh, Tony loves him already. Peter isn’t kept in the basement with the others. Peter’s room is in the middle of Tony’s spacious penthouse suite.

It faces the living room and the floor-to-ceiling windows beyond it. The back wall of the living room has been replaced with a pane of glass, revealing the room behind it, Peter’s pretty little cell. Tony pulled out all the stops for his youngest, littlest, sweetest omega. The only boy in Tony’s whole collection. Male omegas are rare; ones as delectable as Peter Parker are even more so, and deserve the best treatment possible.

Tony stands on the other side of the glass, smiling as he surveys the room. In the center, Peter’s luxurious pet bed sits like a centerpiece. It’s only about a foot off the ground, oval-shaped, like most pet beds are, but large enough for ten pets Peter’s size to fit comfortably. The round mattress is set in a hardwood frame that matches its size and shape, the lip of the frame rising an inch or so higher than the edge of the mattress, enclosing it, keeping it nice and secure where it belongs.

Hanging from the ceiling above the bed is a circular canopy, draping beautiful, sheer-white curtains over almost the entire bed. Twinkling fairy lights are strung up within the white canopy, making it glow and glitter like the pretty little princess bed it is.

There are two doors to Peter’s kennel. The first is on the right-side wall, leading to the rest of Tony’s penthouse. Tony keeps this door locked always, though Peter can’t reach it anyway. The second door is in the back corner, leading to the boy’s small ensuite bathroom. Peter’s chain gives him more than enough room to reach the toilet and bathtub - in fact, he can reach everything in the room, except the exit door.

Peter’s bed faces the glass wall, faces the living room and the windows. Tony stands on the other side of the panes and watches the little thing, timidly curled up in his mountain of baby blankets and pillows. Beside Peter’s bed is his toy chest, a decorative white box full of books, games, toys he thought the boy might like. Peter’s only opened it once since he was brought here and didn’t touch a thing inside.

On the other side of his bed is his little table, a hand-carved coffee table Tony repurposed for his pet to eat at. The table only comes up to Peter’s knees, though Tony made sure to place a plush pink cushion on the floor in front of it for his baby to sit on. Peter’s pink, sparkly metal dishes are magnetically stuck to the top of the table, the pull strong enough to ensure Peter can’t cheat and lift the bowls to eat from. His pet has to kneel and eat from his dishes like the precious little puppy he is.

The walls are somewhat decorated; Peter’s name is spelled out in pink wooden blocks hanging on the otherwise grey back wall. More fairy lights frame both doorways, making the room feel warmly-lit and feminine. A pastel rug is spread out on the marble floor in front of Peter’s toy chest, matching the white and pink color scheme of the rest of the room. It’s a small, simple kennel, but easily the nicest one Tony’s designed.

Peter is a shy little thing. He tried to hide in the bathroom at first, but Tony simply turned the AC up in the small room to freeze Peter out. Now, the boy spends hours sitting in his pretty pet bed, clawing at his collar, a charming metal band around his neck with a pastel-pink ruffled bow and a little bell in the front. At the back, Peter’s chain trails from his collar to the left wall, furthest from the exit door, where it’s fused to the cement beneath two layers of gunmetal grey paint. Alpha-tested and unbreakable. Peter yanks at it until his neck is pink and swollen and Tony’s mouth is watering.

He chooses Peter’s mate very carefully. Any official, by-the-books mating service worth its salt would be manically concerned about pairing Peter up. In general, omegas are small, petite little things, averaging around 5’2 in height and hardly passing 100lbs. _Tall_ omegas stand at a whopping 5’5 or 5’6, whereas short omegas, like his darling little Peter, sit pretty at 4’11 and need three full meals a day to weigh 95lbs.

An authorized matchmaker would never consider an alpha taller than 6’2 for an omega as tiny as Peter. Alphas tend to be the polar opposite to omegas in stature; with increased muscle mass and superior height, almost all alphas tower over omegas and betas alike. It’s not unusual to find hulking, intimidating alphas nearing 7’5, weighing in at 300lbs of pure deadly muscle. Since alphas tend to have knots proportionately sized to their height and weight, an alpha anywhere near that size would almost certainly be a death sentence for Peter.

Tony doesn’t choose one _quite_ that big.

He does pick an impressive specimen though. He considered Steve, blond and gorgeous, 6’11 with a cock long and thick like a bat. Steve is sweet enough to deserve his prized Peter, but he lacks a certain...unique quality, that Tony’s after. A certain...animalistic trait.

He considered Thor, too, who is closer to his ideal mate: standing at an impressive 7’1 and 315lbs of biceps and abs, Thor is both kind and vicious, a warrior and a lover all at the same time. Sadly, though, he is truly too big; his massive cock, while impressive, swells up to the size of a football when he knots, and poor itty bitty Peter simply would not survive such a breeding.

But then he considers Bucky.

Bucky is beautiful. A truly breathtaking animal. He’s merely 6’9, the lower end of average height for an alpha, but he’s thick in all the right places. He has the muscle, the strength. He _exudes_ the animalistic qualities Tony’s after. Bucky, simply put, is a beast. Cold and hard and difficult to break. He doesn’t have the gentle disposition, the sweet nature Tony wants Peter to be showered with, but his massive pair of balls hangs heavy and foreboding between his legs, and the sight of them always makes Tony’s mouth water. Oh, how he’s waited so long to watch Bucky empty that massive set of balls inside a terrified, trembling omega.

Peter deserves the sweet, compassionate embrace of a caring alpha afterwards, however, and Bucky has shown zero sign of being able to provide such a service.

Oh well. Tony will just have to comfort his little pet himself.

Peter scrambles away from him when Tony enters his cell. The little thing is skittish like a stray cat and it’s ceaselessly adorable. Using the chain fastened to the wall, Tony reins Peter in like a cowboy lassoing a bull, pulling Peter from his nest until he surrenders and crawls towards Tony on his own to spare his aching throat.

Tony smiles and showers him in pets as a reward. He easily presses the whimpering, thrashing boy to the floor, face down, and slips his special pill inside Peter’s naked backside. Peter whines and tries to dig it out, but as a beta, Tony is larger and his fingers are much longer than Peter’s; he buries the heat inducer far inside Peter’s pretty pink hole, soon to be wet and gaping like a female omega’s pussy, and withdraws his fingers.

While he waits for the drug to take effect, Tony pulls a struggling Peter into his lap and gently works him open. Bucky is a brute and will doubtfully take the time to spread his poor pet open at all, let alone prep him, before he succumbs to the tempting aroma of Peter’s heat. His long, thick, intimidating alpha cock will definitely hurt Peter’s untouched little pussy, especially when he pops that fat baseball of a knot inside his little body and empties those massive balls inside Peter’s heat-slick hole like it’s his own personal come-sock.

Tony’s a good pet owner, so he takes his time and slowly stretches Peter’s tight, twitching rim until the drug has fully kicked in and Peter is trying to ride his fist like a desperate slut. “Don’t worry, little one,” Tony soothes him, withdrawing his hand from Peter’s slick-soaked ass, “Your alpha will be here soon to make it all better.”

He leaves Peter curled up, sobbing in his bed, desperately trying to fuck himself on his own fingers to make the aching stop. Tony wastes no time heading to the sub-basement, where he stops at Bucky’s similar, but much less homey cell. Its shape is identical to Peter’s - three grey cement walls, one made of glass to allow Tony to see inside, two doors, a bed, a table, a box full of entertainment. Bucky’s kennel is colorless and lacks the loving, personal touches Peter’s has, but he doubts Bucky minds. If he does, the alpha’s never complained.

Not about the decor, at least.

Tony smiles. Bucky’s been here long enough to know not to fight the blindfold or the cuffs, even though he’s clearly confused. He scents the honey-sweet aroma of Peter’s heat clinging to the fabric of Tony’s suit and almost nuzzles against Tony’s chest, which makes him laugh. Bucky is exactly a foot taller than him and broad enough to snap Tony like a twig if he isn’t careful, but he always is.

By the time they get back up to the penthouse, Bucky is increasingly restless. Tony grins as the alpha’s massive, eager cock fills out, bobbing between his legs, red and wet and ready. His balls hang swollen and heavy, swinging with every shambling step the alpha takes, looking perfectly full of hot alpha come that Tony can’t wait to see pumped inside of his favorite pet.

Bucky groans like a dying man when Tony shoves him inside of Peter’s kennel. He hits the floor, kneeling obediently while Tony attaches his chain to the ring beside Peter’s own. He shakes with need and desperation as his cuffs are removed, Tony not fearing for his own safety as biology runs its course, as instincts take over. He removes Bucky’s blindfold and steps back.

Bucky looks up. Sees Peter, in his pretty princess bed, whining and fucking himself on his tiny fingers.

Tony ceases to exist in the alpha’s mind, along with everything else.

Smirking, Tony leaves the cell, locking the door behind him. He walks around the corner into the living room, drawing the tall curtains shut so he can watch the show unimpeded by the setting sun’s glare. He takes a seat in his favorite armchair, lifts his glass of scotch, and settles in to watch the show as Bucky approaches his pretty new mate.

It really is a sight to behold. The sheer difference in stature is enough to have shivers running up his spine as he swirls the scotch at the bottom of his glass. Bucky knows better than to walk on two legs. The beast crawls with the gait of a predator, long smooth strides that show off the muscles beneath that taunt skin. Maybe it’s dangerous keeping such strong beings around, but Tony has enough experience to twist it back on them. His alphas don’t fight back, not anymore. He treats them well, taking no pleasure in their suffering. They obey because the rewards are always sweet and his hand gentle if they show him the same. 

Brought out of his thoughts by the fearful little noise of his sweet princess, he pulls himself up a little straighter. A groan escapes from his own mouth as he watches the massive, ripe globes of Bucky’s balls swing and slam across the inner thigh of their owner. Prize winners right there, not even Thor could compare to them. A selfish favorite of Tony’s. 

Peter has taken off from his bed, the little thing so fearful even in his heat. Tony has to remind himself that his pet is young, likely hasn’t ever seen a mature alpha let alone one as perfectly designed as Bucky. The chase is normal, healthy even. Peter is a baby in practically every way, about to be fucked by a prized stud and taken as his mate, the anxiety is bound to be there. 

He watches as they begin their little dance. Sensing a chase coming on, Bucky has lowered onto his haunches and sprung up on his toes, coiled to pounce even as it slows him down. Peter is nimble, small and light, able to maneuver around the space with more efficiency. He watches as Peter makes a few little kitten pounces, pulling a chuckle from him. Such a darling his Peter is, maybe ‘kitten’ would have been a more apt nickname. 

Dancing out of his way, Peter keeps a surprisingly good lead for an omega clearly burdened by heat. But Bucky is older and, even unmated, knows instinctively how to wait out the feisty little morsel before him. It doesn’t take long. Only a few minutes pass before the heat starts to overtake the adrenaline rush. 

Tony, blessed by whatever gods may be out there, has the perfect view of Peter’s delicate little rear. Watches as a fresh spurt of slick splashes out of his hole and onto the floor. A messy puddle forms between those trembling knees. Peter’s hole looks delectable, the rim drooping into a pout as it hungrily mouths at the air. The boy needs to be stuffed, badly, and Bucky has clearly picked up on that, even without the stunning visual Tony has been provided. 

A high, panting whine escapes Peter. It is heart-wrenching, even on the ears of a beta. Bucky seems to agree as he lets out a soothing rumble, a move that surprises Tony. 

Peter’s body loosens for a split second and that’s all the alpha needs. Two-hundred-some pounds are flying through the air and before he can blink, Peter is pinned to the floor. Tony is blessed with a perfect shot of the action, Peter’s thighs pinned between Bucky’s as his balls kiss the glass. 

The crying is expected; it isn’t from pain, but fear. His princess is mounted like a bitch. A few messy humps smear precome all over the boy’s cheeks before sinking deep into his body in one smooth glide. 

Tony has to pop the button on his slacks, needing the room as his cock hardens like a rock. Peter is stuffed so full of cock that even from the porn-shot angle Tony is getting, he can see a little pouch form from the rod inside him rearranging his insides. 

His pussy is stretched so tight it clings to Bucky as he pulls his hips back. There are moments Tony worries the omega is going to be turned inside out, but his body is resilient and he takes it like a champ. Specks of slick and precome stain the glass as the wild thrusts throw fluid everywhere. The slapping of Bucky’s balls across Peter’s ass is loud and vulgar to listen to, the jingling of Peter’s bell nearly drowned out by the sound. The boy jumps as the heavy sack overwhelms his own and gives him a nice solid surface to grind on. 

It doesn’t take long for Peter to get on board. He can hear little, “ _Alpha! Alpha!!_ ” _’_ s from him as he grinds back. With no name, his pet is forced to refer to Bucky as some faceless brute, there to ravage his pussy and claim him. 

Tony knows the second Bucky attempts a bite and when the next one is successful. Peter trembles and twitches like he’s been shocked. Annoyed that he’s missing out, he gets up and leans on the glass. Bucky, threatened by the presence, moves them to where he can keep an eye on Tony. Sitting back down, he now has a perfect view of that little angel face as his insides are mixed and turned to goo. 

Peter makes some of the best faces he’s seen in a long time. Slack-jawed and cock hungry but still maintaining its innocence, Peter looks like a wet dream. Perfect cock-sucking lips, coated in his own drool and eyes glazed over with heat, he can’t help himself. 

“JARVIS, take a close up shot. Several angles, include the face.” 

The clicking of the camera lets him know the job is being done. A lovely little photo to add to his collection. 

He can sense things coming to a close as Peter is suddenly more awake, the press of Bucky’s knot surely now providing additional stimulation. Peter can’t seem to make up his mind if he wants to beg for it or beg for mercy, clearly torn between the two. He doesn’t get much of a choice as the now-rutting alpha above him jackhammers his hips down. 

The exact moment his pet is claimed, taking his first knot, is something Tony will never forget. 

Eyes rolling back, head bowing as the boy’s spine curls. His little cocklet shooting as Bucky’s whole form jerks and shudders, emptying gallons of come into that tight little body. 

“Bucky, present.” All the alphas were trained to do it, but now more than ever is he glad he’s pounded it into Bucky’s head as well. 

Bucky swivels, dragging Peter with him, still attached via the knot. He lifts his hips high, high enough that it takes Peter’s knees off the ground. 

He gets a few snapshots on his phone. Trembling, shaking legs hover over the marble as the cock holds him suspended off the ground. The boy is thoroughly fucked, his pussy, having swollen, now pulses a bright red color from blood and arousal. Come is streaming down his thighs, streams running races down his delicate calves and dripping down his feet. Drops of come dribble off his toes and onto the floor. Bucky’s balls, often so swollen Tony has forgotten that isn’t their natural state, are slightly smaller. Now deprived of their load, the skin goes from taut, glossy, and flaming red, to relaxed, slightly wrinkled, and a softer tan color. It is a sight.

Tony almost doesn’t want to let Peter down, but this won’t be the last time he’s graced with such a sight. Bucky is still placing bites across the boy’s shoulders, clearly intending to claim and keep him. 

And well, if Bucky likes him so much, why not let him keep the sweet little doll?

He watches Bucky carry his little omega to Peter’s spacious bed, curling up with him amongst the nest of blankets, the alpha’s knot still tying them together. He pumps his hips a few more times, compulsively emptying every drop of his seed inside his mate’s pliant body, repeating the action now and then.

Peter has gone limp, seemingly unconscious, except for the way he shyly nuzzles Bucky’s face whenever the alpha bends down to lick at his mating bite. It’s sweet. The two of them are endlessly adorable, and Tony is more than pleasantly surprised at how gentle Bucky’s being with his prized pet.

They’ve earned the right to spend the night together. Tony’s not heartless; he wouldn’t separate a newly-bonded pair the moment they’re no longer tied together. He drains the last of his scotch, turns out the lights, and heads to his own room to take care of the ache still tenting the front of his slacks.

He swipes through photos of Peter’s gorgeous face being bred by a bigger, stronger creature as he touches himself, comes at the scared-happy expression the boy made when Bucky started pumping him full, and falls asleep to the live footage of Bucky quietly gentling his scared new mate, cradling him like the treasure he is and softly fucking him all night long.


	2. Want For Nothin'

Tony wakes up to the sight of his newly mated pets grooming one another on his video feed. It has him sitting up, arms outstretched and propping his torso up as he stares down at the screen. 

Well. 

That was quick. 

Bucky, a beast he’d assumed didn’t have a gentle bone in his body, is handling the energized little omega with such a tender hand, even he has to admit it’s sweeter than sugar. Peter is absolutely glowing, cheeks shiny, the picture of a happy omega. Their grooming is regularly interrupted by one of them bumping foreheads, noses, or rubbing their cheeks together. The affection would not be out of place in a longer term pair, but having only known each other twelve hours, it’s quite the turnover. 

Curious as to what had happened in the night, Tony backs up the footage to sometime early in the morning. Jumps to a random point and lands smack-dab in the middle of a hushed conversation. Backing up until he roughly hits the start, he watches as the scene unfolds before him.

Peter is shy at first. Shy and unsure. He curls away from Bucky, but can’t get far while wrapped in the much-larger alpha’s arms. Tony turns up the volume on his phone so he can hear the quiet mumbles Bucky is whispering into the shivering omega’s ear.

He’s shocked to hear, “ _I’m sorry, little one. Please don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you._ ”

Peter’s sniffling, albeit quietly. They’re still joined together - Bucky’s knot seems to have deflated long ago, but he hasn’t pulled out yet. Tony’s pleased when he zooms in and sees Peter’s hips still gently rocking against his new mate’s, a subtle milking motion that is no doubt making it impossible for Bucky to even think of pulling out.

The omega shivers wonderfully when Bucky scents his mating bite, nuzzling the sensitive skin with his dense stubble. His hips jerk, making Bucky groan and press inside of him to the hilt. “ _I’m going to take such good care of you,_ ” he promises, pumping his thick cock inside Peter’s tiny body with a little more fervor. “ _I promise, baby, you won’t ever want for nothin’._ ”

“ _Just be gentle,_ ” Peter begs in his soft, high voice. Tony’s heart melts at the pleading tone. On screen, Bucky’s appears to do the same. “ _Please, this is...it’s my first time._ ”

A soothing, placating rumble leaves Bucky’s throat. It’s such a nurturing, paternal sound, Tony is shocked to hear it come from _Bucky the beast._ It seems to do the trick - Peter practically melts against his alpha’s chest, his little face bright red and flushed beautifully as he rides Bucky’s cock as best he can, curled up on his side.

“ _Don’t you worry, darlin’,_ ” Bucky says. He hugs Peter in a tight, loving embrace, like they’re star-crossed lovers reuniting after a war. “ _You’re safe now._ ”

Peter mewls loudly as Bucky knots him again, much more gentle and slow than the first time. Peter compulsively tugs at it, rocking his hips to test its give, but Bucky holds him still, gathering the little thing tighter against his chest, an undeniable way of saying, _you’re not going anywhere, so don’t even try it._

Peter’s milk-white little belly is already looking perfectly plump from taking two loads from his new alpha. Tony couldn’t be more pleased. Alphas ejaculate ridiculously higher amounts than betas do - hence why their testicles tend to be so magnificently large. Bucky’s are the best of any alpha Tony’s ever seen - their sheer massive size certainly hasn’t disappointed him tonight. Peter almost looks pregnant, which is a wonderful thought, though sadly unobtainable. If there’s any downside to the existence of male omegas, it’s their unfortunately infertile reproductive cycle.

It’s a selling point in many ways, but Tony can’t help but feel a touch disappointed, watching the pair cuddle and scent each other in Peter’s pretty princess bed. They would be so _cute_ with a litter of pups beside them, Tony can picture it already.

Oh well. He’ll have to content himself with watching this newfound bond grow and develop instead, and help it along in any way he can think of.

He smiles and skips ahead here and there through the footage. Watches Peter shyly ask Bucky for his name and light up like a kid on Christmas morning when Bucky tells him. Watches Bucky groom his omega for the first time, Peter going bright red as his alpha’s tongue drags over his sensitive skin. Watches the disbelieving, awed, unspeakably _fond_ smile that spreads over Bucky’s face when Peter nuzzles against his jaw and timidly grooms him back, licking and nibbling his alpha’s neck in the same spot that mirrors his own fresh mating bite.

By the time he’s caught up with the footage, Tony’s already brought himself to orgasm three more times. He’s practically bouncing on his heels as he cleans himself up, resisting the urge to whistle a merry tune as he walks down the long hallway to his living room and comes to a stop in front of his gorgeous little pets, still tangled in each other, not even aware of him yet.

Bucky seems to have taken it upon himself to clean as much of Peter as he can reach. He’s organized the boy’s curls and left every bite mark on Peter clearly highlighted, not a trace of blood in sight. 

Peter, on the other hand, has managed to leave little teeth marks on Bucky’s shoulder, mirroring the massive set that has pierced his mating gland. The scabs have contained much of it now, but the fluid from the punctured node is likely what helped expedite the bonding. Tony wouldn’t be surprised if, to make up for their lack of child-bearing, male omegas have biologically upped the stakes with mating. He’ll have to run some tests when he gets the chance. 

For now, he’s desperate to get his hands on his princess. Peter is still firmly impaled on his alpha’s cock, belly distended and beginning to pouch as gravity drags it downwards. His pet will likely develop stretch marks, and part of him enjoys that idea. On the other hand, he truly does love that pale white belly, smooth and untarnished. With Bucky, though, he may just have to accept that his precious pet could end up a little marked from here on out. 

He goes to the door, unlocking it using a three-step process specifically designed for the kennels. It’s a hassle, but important when dealing with pets that have the ability to form complex plans when given all the time in the world to think. It’s why he likes to keep them stuffed full and running on their instincts, giving them little time to do just what he fears. 

The opening of the door has Peter springing up on all fours, failing to bite back a whimper as the fifth limb of a cock slides out of him and hits the bed with a _thud._ He gets a nice split second view of Peter’s loose, cream-filled cunt before he flips around to face the door. Tony laughs quietly to himself when the violent motion causes thick globs of gelatinous come to fly from his hole and splatter on one of the blankets. Bucky, used to Tony’s presence far more than Peter, lets out a rumbling noise meant to calm and soothe. Hearing it in person, Tony feels it reverb through his chest even from this distance. Peter turns to goo, limbs folding without his permission and making him look like a loafing cat as he makes a high chattering sound in response. A new noise, one he’ll have to record and keep record of in the future. The female omegas have yet to make anything of the sort, he wonders if it’s male or Peter specific. 

He needs to get a move on or nothing will get done today. 

“Bucky, come to Daddy.” Can’t help but use the title just to see Peter bristle.

Bucky obeys, scooping his mate under one arm and showing the true level of his strength as he crawls, unencumbered, with only one arm free. It’s sweet to see the attachment already so strong that it’s just assumed his mate is to come with him, but that’s not what the intention for today is. 

“Set Peter down, we’re going to have some quiet time for a bit.” 

Unflinching but clearly displeased, Bucky slowly lowers Peter. The omega clings to him like the floor is lava and he’s about to be burned alive. The beast is so gentle with Peter it is breathtaking. Never did he imagine that Bucky would have such an affectionate and caring streak in him. Peter is sniffling on the floor, curling up as far away from Tony as he can. Pressing into the meat of Bucky’s thighs and now limp cock. The boy glares as he rubs his cheek against Bucky’s thigh, making a point of how much he dislikes Tony in that moment. 

Still, Bucky is smart enough to know what ‘quiet time’ means and how it can immediately turn to a time-out if he so much as dares to fight it. He leans down, looking like a dog about to lick its balls as he comforts Peter. A near silent exchange passes between them, even standing in the doorway he is unable to hear it due to the five feet of space between them. It seems to gentle Peter along with a massive palm swiping over the bronze curls crowning the omega’s dainty head. He lets them have their moment. They hadn’t disobeyed even with Peter’s attitude; he’ll spare them this. 

He steps into the room, pressing the button in the door frame that enables Jarvis’s motion tracking. If either of his pets make an aggressive move towards him, they’ll receive a disarming shock for their attempt. He normally doesn’t use it with Peter, the boy is too small and untrained to do much. Bucky is more regular, but not in the past year or so. Still, even if Bucky is well trained, he’s introduced something new and he isn’t about to risk his neck on an act of faith. 

He grabs the shackles off a hook on the wall along with the blindfold. Wrists outstretched, Bucky keeps his head bowed as the shackles are buckled. Before putting the blindfold on, Tony holds his hand, palm down, out to Bucky. 

Without missing a beat, Bucky leans forward and presses a firm kiss to the outstretched limb and mutters a, “Thank you, Daddy,” before allowing Tony to blind him. 

Peter makes sad noises the entire time, but when Tony’s addressed by his title, the omega bristles. A sly smile plays across his lips - Peter really does hate that one, but he’ll learn in time to say it with love and reverence in his eyes, when he figures out that being good for Daddy will get him time with Bucky. 

Walking over and unhooking Bucky from the wall, he leads the alpha out. Kisses and touches are exchanged in desperation, what sounds like whispered promises fall out of their mouths. Peter wails and tugs on his collar as his mate is removed. Tony ignores it, shutting the door behind him. His princess will have to learn that tantrums won’t get him what he wants. 

Taking Bucky back down to the basement is easy, even if he can feel the slight drag on Bucky’s slowed gait upon leaving Peter. He decides to question his boy, curious. 

“How do you feel, pet?”

“...Content. …Happy, Daddy.” 

“Do you like the omega Daddy picked out for you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I could tell by the amount of come you pumped into the little thing. Looked like you were trying to knock my little princess up.”

Bucky doesn’t respond.

“If you’re good, you’ll get to see him tonight. Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good.” 

Putting Bucky away is fast, maybe a little faster than usual, though Tony never misses the opportunity to get his hands on those bowling balls between Bucky’s thighs. He feels them, rolls them between his palms, needing two just to hold one. Truly, he is shocked to find just how soft they’ve become. He wonders if Bucky really had begun to become impacted somehow with all of that come; usually they were hard with little give. He’d have to keep an eye on that and make sure Bucky stays in good health, he has a mate to attend to now, after all. 

With Bucky secured, Tony takes the steps two at a time, eager to be back with his treasured kitten. He goes straight to the door and is a little surprised to find Peter still where he left him, curled up on the floor. Shutting the door behind him, Tony steps into the room, taking note of Peter’s rigid body posture. Oh, how he wishes he could take Peter out of his kennel and pet him on the supple leather couch just beyond the glass, but his sweet princess isn’t ready for that yet. Still too new, too prone to outbursts, which is why he really should have thought through what he did next. 

Greedy from watching Bucky touch Peter all night, he yearns to get his fill. Crouching next to the small, shivering form, he takes long strokes from the top of Peter’s spine to his tailbone. Without his alpha, the boy’s skin has grown cold being out from under his blanket pile. It’s turning to fall now, and he really needs to turn up the AC, but the days are so hot and these frigid mornings never last terribly long at this point in the season. 

He can’t resist dipping a few fingers into the boy’s backside. Utterly ruined and stretched, there is no resistance as his fingers sink all the way to their base knuckle in one glide. Playing with the come inside his princess, he swirls his fingers, fucks it back into him, trying to keep that belly swollen. Still, there is a puddle on the floor even before he enters, a massive mess of come and trapped slick that has dirtied his poor, sweet pet’s feet and calves after Bucky had so diligently cleaned him. 

The softest of moans come from Peter, holding himself stiff and perfectly still. Tony’s best guess is the boy is trying to keep his mate’s come inside of him as best he can, if the clenching is anything to go by. 

Tony removes his fingers with a satisfying, filthy squelch that makes his pet blush scarlet. With his come-covered fingers, he tips the omega’s chin up. 

“What do you say to Daddy after he gives you a nice present, Peter?”

Lips sealed, unwilling to relent. Tony swears it’s the dirtiest look he’s ever been given in his life. He grips Peter’s chin between two fingers, forcing him to make eye contact. “ _Peter._ ” A threat. “What do you say to Daddy after he was nice enough to let you spend the night with your mate?”

Gritting it out, Peter nearly sounds in pain. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you…?”

 _‘_ “Daddy.” Practically spits the word.

“Good boy, and you know what daddies get after being so kind to their pets? They get a nice kiss on the cheek.” With a clean finger from his other hand, he taps his cheek as he leans in, leading Peter in close. 

He really should have enabled Jarvis. 

Peter lunges and bites his cheek, hard. Enough to draw blood. He slaps the boy, an impulse he’ll regret when an ugly bruise mars the angelic face of his favorite pet. He pins Peter by the throat, manually engaging the shock collar with a press to a fingerprint scanner along the side, pulling back just as the jolt rips through Peter’s small frame. Come spurts out his backside as his body thrashes with the electricity.

“You’re going to regret that, Peter,” he warns darkly, wiping his dirty fingers on his pocket handkerchief. Peter stops thrashing when the shock ends, crying pitifully and curling up on his side, clutching his chest in a way that makes Tony momentarily worry about the boy’s heart. He observes a moment longer to ensure Peter is still breathing, then adds, “I had planned to give you a special treat, but now I really don’t think you deserve it.”

“G - go to hell,” Peter snarls. He peels his wet eyes open and glares at Tony from his sweaty puddle of come on the floor. “I don’t w-want _anything_ from you, you asshole.”

Tony regards the boy coolly. “Really?” he says, not hiding his disdain. “You don’t want _anything_ from me?”

Peter bares his teeth like an angry dog. Tony isn’t pleased that they’ve ended up here, but he does smirk at his sweet omega’s fierce resolve. Not always such a princess, it seems. His little kitten has quite the set of claws.

Poor Bucky has his work cut out for him.

“Very well,” he says, tucking his handkerchief away and turning for the door. “If you don’t want anything, I’ll oblige you. Surely you won’t complain if I don’t share _my_ Bucky with you tonight. Or tomorrow. Or even the next day…”

A small, stifled whimper sounds behind him. Tony smiles, not bothering to even turn around to look.

“I only want you to be happy, my pet,” he calls, giving Peter’s huddling form a reassuring smile. He steps through the doorway. “If you change your mind, just let me know.”

Peter’s glare is watery, a little less vicious as Tony firmly shuts the door, the automatic lock snapping in place with a deafening _click._

—

Peter’s punishment provides a wonderful excuse to do some research.

He holes himself up in his lab and pulls the footage from Bucky and Peter’s kennels up on separate monitors. On the left, Bucky paces in an angry, restless fashion. Tony hasn’t seen him this worked up since the early days of his ownership. He smiles fondly to himself. Peter may be a feral little thing, but Bucky was stubborn as an ox in the beginning and about twice as dangerous.

Peter, on the other hand, is doing the complete opposite of his alpha counterpart. Shivering and sobbing, Tony’s prized princess is buried in his mound of come-soaked blankets and bedding, whimpering and rutting desperately against his pillows. Missing Bucky’s heady scent, no doubt. Tony’s heart aches in his chest for the little thing. Peter crossed a line earlier, defied him, but Tony knows it’s only because the boy isn’t used to his new home yet. Submission is never won easily. Not even by omegas.

It occurs to him that Peter is most likely still feeling the effects of his heat inducer. Bucky may have satisfied the worst of its symptoms, but without his constant attention, the drug’s effects seem to have returned with a vengeance. Peter’s pained little whimpers fill Tony’s lab, the sorrowful chirpings of a caged bird. He listens to the muffled mewlings and thinks back to the spectacle he witnessed last night.

If only Peter had been a good boy. What Tony wouldn’t give to watch his pretty little pet get bred like he had last night. As fascinating as it is to study the effects of separating a newly-bonded pair, Tony’s craving more, an encore performance, a sequel. How oh how to reunite his darling boys without cutting Peter’s punishment short. He’s desperate to hear more of those pitiful little cries like the ones Peter made when he was mounted and fucked, heat-sick and dick-crazed.

When the idea hits him, it almost knocks him on his ass.

It’s cruel. Even for him, it’s a twisted punishment. But once the idea has taken root inside his brain, he can’t get rid of it. Bucky will need ample restraints...it will have to take place in the alpha’s kennel, where Tony’s fail-safes are quadruply reinforced. It will take some extra work convincing the headstrong alpha that this is a punishment Peter’s brought upon both of them, but with the still bruised, sluggishly bleeding bite mark on Tony’s cheek, he’s confident that won’t be too hard.

He turns down the volume on Peter’s anguished sobs, pulls out his phone and makes some calls.


	3. Punished

Bucky knows something is going down the moment he enters his kennel, Tony can tell.

He hasn’t had to use the reinforced steel stockade in years, not since Bucky was still new to him. Bucky is anxious and wary as Tony secures him tightly on his knees, his neck and wrists bound, rendering him immobile. “Don’t worry, my love,” he reassures gently. “Your omega’s been a naughty little boy, but once his punishment is over, we can all move on. You know Daddy’s very forgiving. I’ll forgive Peter too, just as soon as he asks for it.”

Bucky’s beautiful steel-blue eyes fixate on the bruise marring Tony’s cheek. He gently runs his fingers through the alpha’s long, silky hair as he pops the mouth guard gag past Bucky’s lips, keeping his sharp canines safely tucked away from their guests and his frightening, bone-chilling growls as stifled as possible.

With Bucky properly restrained, Tony heads back upstairs and enters Peter’s cell for the first time since the incident this morning. Peter looks at him long enough to see he’s come alone, then turns back to his filthy blankets, snubbing him. Tony almost smirks to himself as he walks over, head held high, and stops in front of the large round bed.

“Do you want to see your alpha, baby?” he asks. The sound of his voice shouldn’t startle Peter, but somehow it does.

Peter doesn’t look at him. His face is pressed to one of his messy pillows, but he nods, dejectedly.

“Very well,” Tony says. He snaps his fingers and points to his feet, his universal sign of _come here._ “The sooner you get over here, the sooner you’ll get to see him.”

The boy reminds him of a sullen, sulky child as he drags his limp body to the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He keeps his head down, a dog who knows he’s displeased his master, and waits for Tony to grab him by his leash, deceivingly meek and obedient.

“Turn around, baby. Show me that pretty little hole before it gets ruined again.”

A scarlet blush covers Peter’s face, neck and chest as he obeys, turning and pressing his forehead to the floor, ass up and trembling. His ass has finally returned to a more natural state, baby pink instead of deep red, tight and modestly damp instead of gaping open and pouring come and slick. It’s a bit of an illusion, though - when Tony presses his thumb against the puckered skin, it gives immediately, stretching smooth and straight and opening up for him in that beautiful way only omega holes can. It’s like pressing a button to switch between an asshole and a cunt; untouched, it’s a hole no different from anyone else’s, but as soon as the slightest stimulation comes along, it blooms like a flower in the sun, opens up hungrily and greedily, transforming before his very eyes.

Entranced, Tony fingers the boy’s delectable little pussy as he slips another, albeit weaker heat inducer inside of him. Peter won’t need any detailed stretching or preparation - not this time around - so he plays with the little omega’s broken-in fuckhole purely for indulgence’s sake. By the time Peter’s rim is turning dark red, puffy and starting to leak, the pill has taken effect and the poor thing is whining uncontrollably into the marble floor.

Tony’s tempted to make him crawl all the way downstairs, sobbing and shaking and leaking like a broken faucet, but he’d never risk skinning his princess’s poor sensitive knees. He unhooks Peter’s chain from the wall, gathers his small, trembling body in his arms, and carries him all the way to Bucky’s cell like the compassionate, generous owner that he is.

It’s a chorus of joy and suffering the moment they step inside. A gorgeous melody of pleading cries, muffled shouts, moans, groans, whimpers, whines. Peter flails trying to get to his alpha - Bucky does his damned best to wrench the stockade from its base inlaid in the concrete slab, but it holds firm. Peter is absolutely adorable as he reaches for Bucky with both hands, crying out, “Alpha, _alpha_ …!” Like if he calls urgently enough, Bucky will shatter his restraints and come to him.

His little pets are so fucking cute.

But now is not the time to indulge them. A lesson needs to be learned here, first and foremost. Emotionlessly, Tony chains Peter to the opposite wall, shortening the leash so the feisty little omega can’t quite reach his alpha at the other end of the long room. While the two scramble trying to get to each other, Tony rolls in one of his breeding benches, parks and secures it in the center of the room, and hoists Peter’s flailing body onto it.

Oh, the little omega puts up quite a struggle then. Tony presses Peter’s body over the arch in the bench, his stomach flat on the plush leather, arms folded behind his back, legs spread, ass up to expose his leaking pussy. Bucky gets the best view in the house - restrained on his knees with Peter’s gorgeous fuckhole staring him in the face. If Tony rolled the bench closer and removed the gag, Bucky would be at the perfect height to eat the little pup out.

The thought intrigues him. Maybe after, he thinks.

He tests each cuff on Peter’s neck, thighs, wrists and ankles to ensure he’s secured, then gives the bench a hard shove to make sure the wheels are locked, properly holding the contraption still so it won’t slide everywhere in the middle of the action.

With everything ready, he supposes this is the perfect time to lecture his ornery little omega, circling Peter’s bound body as he clasps his hands behind his back.

“Peter,” he says firmly, earning himself a fearful, hateful glare from those big brown eyes. “I know you’re smart enough to understand the concept of corrective discipline. I’m about to teach you a very important lesson - everything you have, everything you have been given, including your bond with your new mate and all of the pleasure it’s brought you - they are all gifts from _me._ ”

He steps closer, stares down at that beautiful, angry little face.

“You may not like it, you can hate this place all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you are _mine,_ Peter, and the sooner you come to terms with that, the better off you’ll be.” He gestures to Bucky, kneeling behind the boy, head bowed in defeat. “I would like nothing more than to keep you and your mate happily tangled together all day long. But this morning, you chose to throw my kindness and generosity back in my face and behaved, simply put, like an animal. So, this is a moment I want you to remember the next time you’re feeling angry or hard-done by: _I don’t have to give you any of these luxuries._ I can - and _will_ \- replace them with much less favorable conditions if you misbehave. Hopefully, the harshness of this punishment will help this lesson stick in your tender little brain.”

He pets the boy’s head gently, then circles around him to address Bucky. “As for you, Bucky, my wonderful boy - perhaps take the opportunity to _educate_ your omega the next time I’m kind enough to leave you two together. _He_ chose to step out of line and brought this punishment down on both of you. If you don’t want it to happen again, I suggest you have a long and thorough chat with him about who’s in charge around here.” He strokes Bucky’s stubble-covered cheek. Bucky’s conflicted, despaired gaze is turned away from him, as good of a sign of submission as any.

Perfectly on time, Tony’s phone dings in his pocket then, alerting him that his honored guests have arrived.

He kisses Bucky’s forehead, pats Peter’s trembling flank, and heads for the lobby to greet their visitors.

—

He gets himself a nice chair for the show.

It’s not nearly as comfortable as his armchair upstairs, but it’s good enough. He reclines in the corner, feet propped up on Bucky’s table between the alpha’s food and water dishes, crossed at the ankle as he lounges comfortably. His guests are standing throughout the room, but each of them knows better than to stand in front of him, obstructing his view. Most stand against the glass wall, in front of Peter’s hysteric, sobbing face, as far away from Bucky’s enraged fury as they can get.

He’s chosen some of the best men he knows. Betas, like him, who lean more to the above-average side of the spectrum when it comes to things like height, weight and cock size. None of them can compare to the sheer massive size of an alpha, but that’s almost the point of this punishment.

Oh, how little Peter screams and fights when the first beta mounts him.

It must be so confusing. His little cunt, dripping with slick, begging to be filled, to be fucked and knotted - only to be given a too-small, too-thin, unsatisfactory beta cock. Some mated omegas have claimed that the semen of anyone apart from their alpha’s burns when it’s pumped inside them, which hasn’t been properly tested or proven, but Tony is tempted to believe it after watching Peter squeal and thrash when the first man creampies him.

And yet, oh, the poor little thing’s hips are moving so _desperately._ His heat has fully taken hold of him, now - compelling him to be bred, to seek out and attract his mate by any means necessary. With Bucky kneeling so close behind him, close enough to smell and hear, Peter’s body seems to be wonderfully confused. He rides each beta cock that’s humped inside of him like he needs their come to live, then jerks and sobs when he finally gets what his needy little body is after.

It’s a beautiful sight.

Bucky clearly doesn’t agree. Snarling like an aggressive dog, Tony doesn’t blame his guests for quailing away from the bound beast. Frothy spit drips from the alpha’s chin as he does his best to bare his teeth with the mouth guard gagging his lips open. The stockade makes loud, thundering bangs every time he tries to dislodge it from its base, desperate to tear the beta in front of him away from his omega and rip him in half like a Christmas cracker. He’s unsuccessful, of course - Tony built that stockade to withstand an alpha even larger than Thor - but it’s intimidating all the same.

After the third beta has had his turn, Peter goes limp on his bench. He whines pitifully as the fourth man mounts him, sliding inside easily, stirring the mess of come and slick inside of his fuckhole with his dick. Peter, as unwilling as he is, can’t stop himself from moaning and rolling his hips in tandem with the beta’s, trying to make the man’s cock fill him deeper, wider, fuller. Tony smiles at the desperate way Peter is bouncing his hips. It must be maddening, to be fucked over and over again by a series of eager cocks not biologically designed to satisfy you.

Slick and beta come glob onto the floor as Peter desperately rides the man standing behind him. Bucky howls through his gag like he’s being castrated, vicious and frantic to get to his mate and breed him _properly._ Tony grins at the desperate struggling his gorgeous alpha is _still_ putting up. It makes him rise to his feet almost subconsciously, not sparing the breeding bench a glance as he walks around it and approaches the stockade.

Bucky knows better than to lunge for him. Still, his thrashing increases tenfold when he thinks his Daddy might be crouching behind him to undo his restraints. Tony loves how basic, how single-minded heats and ruts make his pets become, how they reduce them to their most primitive selves. Like this, Bucky can’t even fathom why Tony wouldn’t free him and allow him to defend and claim his mate. Without a doubt, all thoughts of lessons and punishments have been pushed far from the alpha’s mind. He’s a beast, like this. A pitiful, powerless beast.

He grunts and snarls when Tony cups his huge, distended balls. Rigid, swollen and heavy with fresh come, they hang dark and tight between Bucky’s legs, nearly touching the floor. Tony gently massages them, watching the alpha’s massive cock bob and leak precome from the stimulation. Poor thing. He truly doesn’t deserve to be tormented like this, but Tony can only hope he uses this pain as motivation in helping him train and tame Peter.

As five betas becomes six and then seven, Tony stays crouched behind Bucky, gently working his balls with the palms of his hands to provide some relief for his aching, anguished alpha. Peter’s pitiful cries fill the room, louder than the pleasured groans of the men filling him, louder even than Bucky’s muffled screams of rage.

That’s why Tony is able to hear it so clearly when his baby sobs, “I’m - I’m sorry, D...Daddy, ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry.” Sobbing so hard, the words shatter like glass as they leave his damp lips. “Daddy I’m sorry, please forgive me, p-please, _Daddy!”_ Tony stands, almost leaping to grab the beta still humping away wantonly at his princess’s backside and fling him off without a care.

“Baby,” he soothes instantly, stroking Peter’s trembling flank to try and settle his wailing sobs. “Oh, sweetheart, my little princess, hush now. You’re all right.” He leans in, kisses the omega’s quivering back, stroking his sweat-matted hair. “It’s all right now, sweet boy. Daddy forgives you.”

Impatiently, Tony snaps his fingers, dismissing the men without so much as looking at them. As the last one files out, the door automatically locking behind him, Tony undoes Peter’s cuffs but leaves him bent over the bench, hanging there limply, as he once more crouches beside Bucky. He removes the gag, opens Bucky’s restraints, and is quick to jerk back as Bucky surges upwards and descends on Peter with pure animal desperation.

And still, Tony’s wonderful boy is human enough to gather his tiny mate in his arms and carry him over to his bed, crowding him against the dull greys of his bedding as he slots himself between Peter’s spread legs and pumps his cock inside of him. Peter mewls gratefully, arms iron-tight around Bucky’s neck, his trembling legs trying to cling to Bucky’s wide waist, their chests pressed flush together as Bucky sinks his teeth into Peter’s mating bite, sinks his cock into Peter’s well-fucked cunt.

Smiling, Tony returns to the proper side of the glass, leaving the pair to their own devices - or as close as he’s willing to allow them to come to it. He watches for the better part of an hour as Bucky breeds, grooms, gentles and then breeds Peter once again, repeating the process over and over, making sure to pay special attention each time he licks up the mess leaking from his omega’s abused hole, as if the beast cannot rest until every drop of beta come has been cleaned from Peter’s body.

—

The utter lack of sleep his boys have had in the last 24 hours shows when they pass out towards their fifth round. They’d been up talking and fucking the whole night before, and neither had slept a second since their separation this morning. It was bound to happen. 

Bucky has rolled onto his side, one of the only (formerly) clean blankets pulled over the two of them. Peter’s face is pressed into the barely-there space between the alpha’s bicep - of which he’s laying his head on - and one of those meaty pecs. They’re chest to chest, and by the way Peter shifts every now and again (and the leg clearly thrown across that broad waist), still firmly connected via knot. Bucky’s other arm is wrapped firmly around Peter’s waist, his nose tucked into the sticky, matted curls of his omega. Only the alpha’s feet peak out from under the blanket, Peter too small to reach that far down under a clearly alpha-sized blanket. 

Given that the pair aren’t doing much, Tony decides to attend to a few things. His boys need a bath, badly, but that can wait. Instead, he goes upstairs to Peter’s kennel. Entering with a laundry hamper and gloves, he begins stripping Peter’s bed of all its baby blankets and fluffy pillows. Thankfully, Peter isn’t one to revenge pee. He’s had a few pets who had taken up the hobby. Still, it’s a sticky, come-drenched mess, and dried come isn’t his idea of a good moisturizer. 

Usually, a team of professionals come through once a week and clean all the kennels, replacing the bedding, tending to the bathrooms, and grooming some of his other pets. His favorites…well, they tend to get a little more special attention from Daddy. He loves keeping his alphas’ hair long and some level of beard on them. It accentuates the masculinity of already hyper-masculine beings. Trimming and tending to the hairy alphas is a small indulgence of his. The only exception to the hair-loving rule is their balls. 

Regularly, his boys receive a waxing. Steve actually had been calm enough for lasering and no longer needs them. Thor enjoys the attention enough to hold still through the tugs, and Tony always gets a nice show of Thor leaning down to clean his now-smooth pair nearly every time. Bucky is…rough at times. His balls are so large, the process takes just a bit longer and it can never be done soft. The waxer tends to always be concerned about too much loose skin if Bucky isn’t hard while getting the service. Tony had never seen Bucky’s skin ever be loose enough to worry much, but now with Peter, he’s beginning to understand it. With Peter’s body to hold all of his come for him, the alpha’s balls have started to show more wrinkles and gentle sagging. Tony’s surprised with himself for finding it appealing, after his love for those balls filled with come has bordered on obsession for a few years now. 

Either way, those smooth balls on their hairy bodies is truly a lovely juxtaposition, and his omegas seem to enjoy sucking on them far more without bristly little hairs poking at their face and tongue.

With the bedding now packed away, he lugs it to the laundry shoot to be cleaned. Peter will need spares soon, but his baby is so often cold in the night, all the blankets meant to be extras have made their way onto the bed. His princess loves all things soft and plush, so to deny him any of those things when it’s just so fitting for such a delicate omega, it’s inconceivable, even for him. 

The hardest clean-up job will be the pair themselves. As much as he loves seeing them both soiled and rolling in each other’s slick and come, Peter is beginning to look matted and ill-kept, unbefitting of a princess. Maybe Bucky can get away with the look, with his brutish build and gruff disposition, but he is officially mated to Peter and thus now has some upkeep to maintain. 

He can’t but help smile to himself a little at the thought. He really does adore the pair. Bucky may have always been a bit of a bull in a china shop, but seeing this soft and irresistibly sweet side to a pet he already loved has pulled Bucky up to a level similar to Peter in his mind. 

Wanting to be back with the pair, he wanders down to the basement, watches from behind the pane of glass as he usually does, but with the two sleeping and his hands itching to touch, he slips inside. JARVIS enabled, he goes over to Bucky, letting the tap of his shoes be softly audible so as not to startle the large creature resting on the bed. Bucky isn’t prone to attacking him, not for a long time, but he knows better than to sneak up on him. That is the unspoken agreement between them; so long as Bucky knows Tony is the one there, he won’t make a move to hurt him. 

The sound has its desired effect. Bucky raises his head slowly to see who’s coming. Seeing Tony, he rests his head back against the large, spacious pillows that had been one of his birthday presents last year. 

Hands wandering across Bucky’s back and up to his shoulder, he leans in close to speak softly to the alpha, not wanting to wake Peter. 

“How are you feeling, love? Any pain?” Rubs a thumb along the still slightly red line across the back of Bucky’s neck from banging against his restraints. 

“No, Daddy. Just…tired.” Bucky doesn’t make eye contact, but does tilt his head towards Tony, a movement meant to show submission whilst clearly paying attention.

Tony can’t resist kissing up the side of Bucky’s face, working one of those massive shoulders under his hand. “Daddy’s not mad at you, okay Buck? You’ve been such a good boy for me. Not mad at Peter either now; he just needs to settle in and you need to help him with that. Sound doable?” 

Bucky nods, eyes darting towards the bite mark. Craning his neck up, Bucky carefully licks at the wound, a clear apology on behalf of his mate, despite the one he had accepted earlier from the boy himself. Tony leans into it. JARVIS would have done something if this was an aggressive move. Years have given the AI the ability to read Bucky’s intentions like a book. Plus, Bucky is transferring some of that sweetness onto Daddy, and he’s greedy for it now that he knows it exists. 

He pulls away once the man finishes. He strokes Bucky’s hair, pushing it back and admiring the stunning man beneath his hands. Those steel-blue eyes never fail to drag him under, they were the first thing he fell in love with in his pet. They scream intelligence and speak to a being who feels deeply, even if it’s hidden behind layers of brutal ability and aggression. 

Sliding a hand down Bucky’s arm, he touches Peter, letting Bucky see and feel where he’s going with the motion to prevent any sudden, protective moves. Thankfully, it works - Bucky only tightens his grip a little bit on Peter, but refrains from intervening, knowing that Peter is Daddy’s first, even if instinct scream out against it. 

Peter’s skin is damn near buttery in just how supple it is under his fingers. He rounds the bed, putting himself where Bucky can see as he runs greedy hands over the boy. It wakes Peter up, but with the punishment still fresh in his mind, he merely curls into Bucky’s arms and gets his fill. 

“Petey.” The omega flinches, even as Tony’s tone remains even and soft. “How are you feeling, princess?”

A soft sniffle nearly breaks his heart. Bucky shushes and pulls Peter tight, rocking his hips gently to provide some sort of comfort. Maybe a grounding sensation? He hasn’t had a mated pair like these two, a lot of things are assumptions for the time being. 

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay. You’ve got Bucky here, and Daddy just wants to make sure you’re not hurting. We won’t do that ever again as long as you don’t go trying to make Daddy hurt again.” He rubs his back, the knobs of Peter’s spine reminding him that the boy hasn’t eaten since yesterday. 

Bucky manages to shove his face next to Peter’s, licking up the tears leaking from his tiny mate’s swollen eyes. Being close up now, his pet looks terrible. The betas had been under strict rules not to hurt the defenseless boy, but the bruise on his cheek has Tony feeling terrible. It’s not a dark one, but still a clear sign that he’s raised a hand against the omega. Peter shouldn’t have lashed out, but it’s Tony’s job to be above lashing out in return. Apologizing is not an option. Peter had done wrong and been punished for it, but he still wishes he had reigned in the response. Peter’s punishment should have been more controlled, beginning and ending with the betas.

He runs a gentle, paternal hand through Peter’s curls, bringing in his other one to help gently break up the spunk and sweat-glued strands. Saliva is likely in there as well, but Peter will be getting a bath soon enough to straighten the mess out. It’s terrible to see his hair so flat and limp. It’s an endlessly endearing trait, and why he keeps Peter’s hair on the longer side when all of his female omegas have short bobs or complex plaits and braids to keep things neat. 

“Baby.” Taking Peter’s hip in his hand and gently rolling the small amount of baby fat there, he leans down, just out of range of a bite, but still able to be heard in his hushed tone. “You need to tell Daddy where you’re hurting so he can fix it. Can you do that for me, Peter?”

The boy stays still for a few, fleeting heartbeats, before nodding. It takes him a few moments to compose himself enough to speak through his hiccups. “My - my insides. My hole - it burns. Th-they put something in it and it still hurts. E-even with Bucky inside m-me, D-daddy.” 

Oh dear, maybe the beta come hurts more than he’d realized. 

“Bucky, sweet boy, would you take Peter to the bathroom, please? I need to go grab something. Take a blanket with you, poor omega looks like he’s about to freeze.” 

Bucky does as he’s told, gathering his tiny mate up into his arms and moving him to the bathroom. His cock now slips out and swings limply between his legs as he concerns himself with his aching sweetheart. 

Going to the supply closet, he pulls out an enema kit. He keeps a wide assortment of tack, gear, medical and various other supplies in it. He has never regretted anything that made its way to the closet, and he’s glad he’d thought to keep such things on hand for times like this. 

Moving back to Bucky’s kennel, he goes into the bathroom to find Bucky tongue deep in Peter’s hole, but the poor thing is still shaking and complaining of pain. Ignoring him for the time, Bucky lays himself lightly over Peter, who had been shakily holding onto the edge of the tub during his rimming session. It never fails to make his heart go just a little bit soft seeing Bucky like this. Who knew the beast really just needed a mate - a purpose, really - to bring out something so tender. 

He shoos Bucky away, even as the alpha grumbles. Filling the enema with warm water, just a bit closer to the hotter side of things, he caps the bottle with its nozzle. Laying Peter in the tub and having him pull a leg up, he inserts the tip and squeezes the bottle. He has to be careful not to do too much, or the resulting cramps may be worse than the burning semen. 

“Now just hold it for a moment, Peter. We’ll do it a few times to wash you out well, then you can have Bucky’s come later without any of the hurting, okay?” 

“O-kay.” Curled up and twitching, but covered with a thick blanket from the bed, Peter holds still as the water does its thing. 

Moving Peter to the toilet to release the water is easy when you have a 6’9” alpha willing to do some leg work. Peter is repeatedly moved from toilet to tub until the burning subsides and the tears have calmed down. Tony suspects that the tears may have been more from stress than anything now, on the other end of things, but Peter finally calms down enough for him to leave the topic alone. 

“Alright, last thing, Peter. You need a bath.” And oh, how Tony would love to be the one to scrub that porcelain body and tame those curls, but that will have to wait for another day. He has work to do, and Peter likely will prefer his mate at the moment. “Bucky’s gonna get you cleaned up.” 

He turns to the alpha, sitting quietly on the toilet and now trying to gather Peter into his lap. “I need you to clean him up and _keep_ him clean. If you need to breed again, do it before the bath, but make sure you clean up his curls.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” He leans down, cheek turned to Bucky, who gives him a gentle, slightly scratchy kiss.

He looks at Peter. “Are you going to be nice and give Daddy a kiss, princess?”

Peter looks away, nodding. 

Tony leans forward, turning his injured cheek to Peter. The little omega gives it the softest of licks and a light kiss to the damage he’s done. Tony gives them both a kiss on the forehead as a reward. 

As he leaves, he calls over his shoulder, “Bucky, let JARVIS know what you two would like to eat tonight, I’ll send whatever you want down.” 

With that, he exits the basement and removes himself from the mates’ lives, for now.


	4. Rewarded

Peter is the perfect picture of obedience after that day.

He’s still shy, of course. He’ll probably always be shy. But now, when Tony enters the boy’s kennel, he doesn’t need to use the leash to drag Peter towards him, or snap his fingers to beckon Peter to come kneel at his feet. Peter is wary of him, that much is obvious, but he seems to have finally made the connection that his quality of life drastically improves each time he shows his Daddy the proper respect and affection.

Having a mate to use as leverage just makes everything easier.

Peter seems to already be head-over-heels for his beefy alpha. Tony can’t help but wonder how much of that love is chemically-induced, a biological function honed after millions of years of evolution to ensure successfully-mated pairs stay together and procreate, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the boy’s affections are genuine. He studies the pair closely when they’re together, and Bucky is…

Bucky is a _dream._

The alpha is absolutely smitten. Ridiculously, almost unbelievably soft with Tony’s princess. Every one of their interactions is peppered in little acts of love that make Tony’s heart melt.

Bucky, for instance, never eats first whenever he and Peter are fed together, despite that being an evolutionary instinct bred into most alphas. They are the protectors, the providers, the hunters – they need the most food, need to refuel often to keep their energy up, to keep their packs safe, unless of course their omega is pregnant. Bucky, however, won’t even _look_ at the food that is brought to them until Peter has eaten first, as if he’s concerned Tony isn’t feeding his favorite pet enough throughout the day.

He’ll hand-feed his little omega so tenderly, Peter tucked into his lap, often impaled on his long dick. Peter is so short compared to his tall alpha; even in his lap, the top of his head only barely brushes Bucky’s throat, his soft curls tickling the underside of Bucky’s jaw, tucked beneath his chin like Tony built them in his lab to fit together.

Sometimes he feels like he did. The pair are a match made in heaven; Peter, soft and sweet and shy, but hiding a pair of claws sharp enough to draw blood if backed into a corner. Small and unspeakably cute, with fair, feminine features and a lithe body just begging for corruption.

The polar opposite to Bucky, whose hard-shelled exterior is rough, brutish and foreboding, a human weapon on the outside, but inside, apparently the alpha is hiding a tender heart so full of love he can’t keep it all inside now that Peter has cracked his shell. Huge, hulking muscles cover every inch of his imposing body, a body capable of doing great harm, tempered by the love he clearly feels for his smaller mate.

They are a sight to behold, and oh, Tony beholds them often. He’s generous enough to let them stay together most days, but Peter is still new to his collection, and he has to be careful to make sure the boy doesn’t forget who must always remain first in his heart. To remind him, he keeps the boy upstairs with him in his penthouse for the better part of each day, making Peter earn it if he wants to spend the evenings with his alpha.

He’s not cruel about it. He doesn’t ask for anything terrible, doesn’t make Peter do anything that would infringe upon his mating bond with Bucky. He does, however – as he does with all his pets – insist upon a certain amount of physical affection from Peter that the boy has, until now, almost completely denied him.

He’s much more handsy. In the mornings, he’ll bring Peter his breakfast and pet the boy’s hair as he sits at his little table, eating from his pet bowls. Peter still grips the dishes with both hands, holding them as if he could lift them to his mouth, seemingly unable to accept that they’re magnetically stuck to the tabletop, requiring him to bend over and eat from them like the pretty little pet he is. Peter used to flinch away and refuse to eat with Tony in the room, but now, the boy obediently slurps and consumes his meal while Tony plays with his hair, petting him and stroking down his back with soft, gentle hands.

As a thank-you for each meal, Tony expectantly bends down so Peter can kiss his cheek and mutter a soft, “Thank you, Daddy,” in his sweet little voice. Sometimes he’ll ruffle the boy’s hair in return, other times he’ll kiss the back of the boy’s hand, letting his lips linger on that supple skin. It’s all about exposure. Peter needs to get used to being touched and handled by him, until it’s as natural as being touched and handled by Bucky.

Post-meal cuddles become a daily occurrence. Once Peter has polished off his dishes, Tony takes a seat on his plush pet bed, patting his lap and beckoning the boy over to him. Peter is shy about it, but he doesn’t refuse. He knows better by now. Tony only had to – lightly, mind you – threaten him once after the boy’s punishment.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he had said, voice even, gaze locked on Peter’s worried frown. “Don’t keep Daddy waiting. Don’t you want to see your alpha tonight? Daddy would hate to have to arrange another _playdate_ like the one you had last time.”

That was all it took to make Peter scurry forward on his knees, crawling into Tony’s lap with a level of terrified desperation that made the man smile. Since then, Peter hasn’t needed any reminders – all Tony has to do is pat his thighs, and the boy obediently crawls forward, making himself at home in his Daddy’s lap right where he belongs.

Tony cuddles him long and lovingly after each meal. He’ll trail soft, tender hands over the boy’s thighs, his hips, his sides, his shoulders, arms, neck, hair. He’ll place gentle kisses everywhere his lips can reach, smiling when Peter shivers and shifts in his lap. He wonders what he smells like to a mated omega like Peter. As a beta, does he even have any scent at all? Is it threatening the way another alpha’s would be, or repulsive due to their biological incompatibility? Does Peter have to sit there and endure the scent of someone who isn’t his mate touching him, or does the lack of any scent at all remind him that Tony is not a threat to his bond, but his loving owner who gave it to him in the first place?

He doesn’t know which he prefers.

After a full week of Peter being the most gentle, the most sweet, the most perfectly _obedient_ little pet Tony could ask for, he decides a special treat is due. Peter still needs time to realize that Tony is a loving, generous owner when his pets have pleased him, and oh, Peter has pleased him very much over the last seven days.

After the boy’s lunch, Tony sits on Peter’s princess bed, smiling as the boy straddles his lap without being asked first. Greedy little thing, plopping into Tony’s lap like he belongs there. Tony grins and gives the boy a tender kiss on his forehead, his hands brushing over Peter’s sleek metal collar, feeling that lithe body tense and quiver beneath his fingertips.

“Easy, my love,” he soothes. His thumb brushes over the fingerprint scanner – not the shock-inducer on the right, the other one, on the left – and Peter’s chain pops free from the ring at the back of his collar with a gentle _click._ “Daddy has a surprise for you.”

Peter eyes him warily. The only place he’s been brought so far outside of his kennel has been Bucky’s cell, and each time, the chain stayed firmly attached. Tony hasn’t removed it once since he first brought Peter home. He can tell the unfamiliarity makes apprehensive anxiety storm inside of his princess’s tiny body, and the thought of that makes his heart clench, makes him lean forward and pepper Peter’s soft eyelids with gentle kisses.

“Don’t be frightened, my sweet, beautiful boy,” he says. “This is a reward for being such a good boy for your Daddy all week. Come along.” He hoists Peter into his arms, bridal style, carrying him through the door JARVIS so graciously opens.

He’s wanted to lounge with Peter in his lavish living room for weeks, now, and the ability to finally do so makes him giddy. He smiles at how Peter’s wide-eyed gaze instantly fixates on the glass wall, peering into his own cell from the other side for the very first time. He takes in every detail, every personalized touch, not bothering to spare the rest of the room around them so much as a glance as Tony settles in on his favorite armchair, Peter nestled firmly in his lap.

Peter gives him a sweet, uncertain glance when Tony pets the boy’s naked flank.

“Do you like it?” he asks softly. His other hand comes up and plays with the bow and bell decorating the front of Peter’s slim collar. “Daddy made it just for you, princess.”

Peter glances at his cell again. Tony can tell _something_ about his choice in décor offends him – most likely the pastel pinks and whites, the princess theme, the overly-feminine style. He suspects Peter’s been talked down to and feminized his entire life for being unlucky enough to be born such a rare, endangered gender. He wonders if anyone has ever celebrated his masculinity in a positive, nonsexual way in the boy’s entire, very short life. He doubts it.

But Peter is his good, wonderful, perfectly obedient boy, so he nods his pretty little head and softly says, “Yes Daddy, thank you,” in a tone sweet enough for Tony to overlook the obvious lie.

“I’m glad,” he says, smiling and pecking Peter on the cheek. “Get comfy, baby, you’re going to help Daddy do some shopping today.”

Peter gives him a confused look as he’s turned, sitting with his back to Tony’s chest, relaxing as best he can in the bigger man’s lap. Tony settles in against the back of his chair and parts Peter’s legs over his thighs, loving how they’re so short, Peter’s feet don’t have a hope in hell of touching the floor. He kisses the crown of Peter’s head and picks up his tablet, holding it in front of both of them so Peter can see it as he turns on the screen.

It opens to the page Tony saved earlier; a catalogue of custom alpha cock covers. Peter sucks in a shocked breath and wiggles, excited or uncomfortable, it’s too hard to tell without seeing the boy’s face. Tony hugs him a little tighter and starts scrolling through the wide selection of items on offer as he explains, “This is your surprise, baby. For being such a good boy for me, Daddy’s going to buy you and Bucky a fun toy to play with. I know sometimes you want to be knotted without making such a mess, and that’s where these come in handy.”

He can practically feel Peter’s temperature spiking a hundred degrees as he taps on one of the covers, opening a new page that displays the item up-close, along with all its details and features.

“These are custom-made covers that some bonded pairs use to prevent pregnancy. They slip right over the head – see? Some go all the way down, some are made tight enough to keep an alpha from knotting. These ones stretch at the bottom, see that? They go right over the alpha’s knot so he can still fit it inside. Some even have a strap that goes behind the balls, but, well. Poor Bucky’s balls are just too big to fit something like that, I’m afraid.” He kisses Peter’s head again, swiping left to return to the catalogue. “You’re going to pick whichever one you want.”

Peter squirms in his lap. He doesn’t take or touch the pad, seemingly frozen. “They…” he says at last, timid, frightened. “They all…um. They all look too small, Daddy. I don’t want…if it’ll hurt Bucky, I…I don’t…”

The poor thing is scared senseless. Tony chuckles softly and hugs him, cooing instantly. “Oh, baby, my darling boy, no, you needn’t worry about that. They make each one custom based on the alpha’s size. When we order one, Daddy will send in Bucky’s exact measurements to make sure they make it comfortable and pain-free. This is a reward, okay? For being so good for me. It’s not going to hurt either of you.”

His heart melts when Peter sags with relief, perhaps the most relaxed he’s ever been in Tony’s arms. “Thank you, Daddy,” he says, genuinely grateful. “I, um. I get to pick?”

Tony grins and nuzzles the back of his princess’s neck. God, he loves him. He loves him so much. “You get to pick, sweetheart.” He hands the boy the tablet, using his now-free hands to hug and hold him tight. “Whichever one you want. Go on.”

Peter mumbles another quiet thank you as he scrolls through the selection. The tips of his ears are red where they stick through his dark, chocolatey curls. Tony shamelessly buries his face in his hair and scents those soft, bouncy curls, loving the flowery scent of Peter’s specialized shampoo. He’s glad that Peter doesn’t seem to be trying to figure out how to minimize the shopping catalogue so he can make a call or send a message – not that Tony left those features enabled, mind you. Peter has no chance of asking anyone for help, but he’s proud the boy doesn’t even think to try.

They sit together for the better part of an hour while Peter browses through the different covers on offer. He seems to take his job very seriously. Tony loves that he seems to deliberate only on covers that have dual-pleasure-enhancing features; covers with ridges both inside and out, covers that vibrate, that have increased suction for the alpha’s pleasure and increased size, length and girth for the omega’s. Peter instantly dismisses every cover that is designed to only pleasure the omega partner, and the sweetness of that absolutely warms Tony’s heart.

In the end, Peter chooses a modest but very well-designed cover with all the bells and whistles. It’s a shorter model, only 14” compared to the standard 16”, with a stretch base designed to comfortably squeeze the alpha’s knot, bumps on the outside to increase the omega’s pleasure, suction inside to increase the alpha’s, and an extra inch of girth to ensure maximum fulfillment. Peter blushes as he adds the item to their cart, selecting the desired cover in a pale blue shade that Tony notices matches Bucky’s eyes.

God, his pets are so painfully cute.

“Got the one you wanted, baby?” he asks gently. Peter nods and hands the tablet back, so that Tony can enter Bucky’s exact measurements – memorized long ago, thank you very much – and finalize the order. He makes sure to pay for same-day shipping, grinning at the thought of the look on Bucky’s face when Peter shyly hands it to him that night.

“Good job, little one, you picked a very nice cover for your alpha,” he praises, smiling as Peter blushes adorably. “I’m sure Bucky will absolutely love it.”

Peter squirms, embarrassed. “I hope so…”

“I know he will.” Tony gently turns the boy in his lap, encouraging Peter to face him, loving the sight of that red, humiliated face. “Now. What do you say to Daddy for buying you such a nice gift, princess?”

Peter shyly glances up at him, but doesn’t hesitate. He places both hands on his shoulders, whispers, “Thank you for my nice gift, Daddy,” and leans up to kiss him gently on the cheek.

Tony smiles, cups the back of the boy’s head and pulls him in close. “Anything for you, kitten,” he says, holding Peter’s head absolutely still as he presses their lips together, swallowing the surprised whimper Peter makes, drinking the sound down greedily as Peter lets him cross whatever line his Daddy wants.

A very good boy, indeed.

—

The way Peter moves is nothing short of artful. Even with the shy, unsure way he takes his steps, the look of wariness in his eyes, he always moves like every motion is a piece of a greater work. As though everything good and humble and kind is contained within his body and needs to be released into the air for the rest of the world to be a part of. 

When Tony hands the boy the cock cover to give to his alpha, he wasn’t expecting to be so captivated by mere movement. His baby holds it carefully, like it’s fragile, and not a piece of platinum silicone meant to withstand a knot twice Bucky’s size comfortably. Tracing every ridge like he’ll need to remember it later, Peter is fixated on the toy. It’s the only object he’s ever seen the omega react to like this, like he doesn’t believe it’s real. 

He takes Peter down to the basement, carrying his princess like the precious cargo he is, nose turned into those soft, perky curls as he takes them to Peter’s mate for their reward. His darling boy was an absolute sweetheart today. Letting Tony kiss him and pet his skin, especially over his plump little cheeks. He didn’t slip Peter any tongue, or fuck his fingers into Peter. Though… the thought _does_ occur to him that, after this mammoth of a cock cover slips into Peter, there may be room enough for a fist inside that sweet pussy of his. 

Peter’s hand is small enough that his tiny fist can wear the piece as a glove, it is utterly massive for such a small thing. It has to be rigid in order for the nubs to work as intended, but Peter keeps pushing along the center of the hollowed out toy to test its give. It folds with some resistance, but not a terrible amount, just enough so as not to collapse in on itself. It pops right back into shape when Peter releases his thumbs. The omega blushes when he realizes Daddy is watching, ceasing to toy with the sleeve in his lap. 

Laid next to Peter’s cock, it really is a sight. Even hard, the sleeve wouldn’t even be able to balance on his baby cock. It’s the utter opposite and reminds him just how thoroughly his baby is about to be torn open by the girth of this thing. 

Down in the basement, Bucky is already waiting for them, likely smelling Peter, if not Tony as well. The alpha is prowling along the glass, keeping in pace with them, his eyes on Peter. The beta can’t help but stop, kneeling down just enough for the pair to press against the glass. 

Peter makes a noise that can only be described as pure joy, it sounds like a purr mixed with that same chirping sound from their first morning together. The omega’s hands are pressed to the glass, cheek joining in as if trying to rub against Bucky through the clear pane. Bucky does something similar with his jaw pressed to the same spot as his whole body joins in, hundreds of pounds of muscle leaning on the glass. 

It is darling, absolutely adorable, but nothing prepares Tony for the near heart-exploding scene that comes next. Peter, his sweet, beautiful boy, his princess, looks up at him with those large honey irises and chirps. Not quite like a bird, but similar to a cat who’s been watching birds for too long. 

His heart turns to mush and, shifting Peter from bridal style to holding him under his armpits (Peter thankfully grabbing for the sleeve before it hits the ground), Tony peppers that sweet face in kisses. Such a good boy he is, asking Daddy for what he wants without even using words, looking to Daddy to fulfil his needs. It’s progress he never thought they’d reach this soon. He knows better than to assume it’ll be permanent at this stage, but it’s a win in every possible way. 

Peter is sweet enough to blush, turning his eyes away as Tony coos over him, utterly smitten. 

“Such a darling boy, so sweet for Daddy. Are you ready, baby? Want Daddy to have you stuffed with your mate’s delectable cock?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Even now, so shy as to speak softly. So close to having outright begged to be with Bucky, yet he stays quiet and gentle with his voice, like Daddy has asked something of him that he doesn’t quite know how to do. 

Wasting no more time, he quickly enters the room. Not wanting to interfere more than necessary, he sets Peter gently on his hands and knees. Peter, unsure where to put the sleeve, tucks it under his chin as he toddles over to his alpha. Chainless, Peter is free to move around in a way Bucky can’t. They won’t be left alone unless Peter gets hooked to the wall as well, but with his watchful eyes he assumes it’ll be fine. He is desperately curious to see what Bucky will do without the limitations of the heavy iron ropes which often kept the two tethered in an unnatural way. 

Bucky strides forward, meeting him halfway. His beautiful, charming beast of an alpha tucks that little nugget under him, a massive hand reaching to corral his mate under him, in no mind to worry about the foreign object Peter has brought with him. His Bucky, always so concerned with Peter these days, wanting his mate hidden beneath his torso even as they stand. Peter rotates enough to face forward, getting comfortable under the roof his mate has so graciously provided for his comfort.

Tony is disappointed when Peter doesn’t present his gift right away. Instead he beams as a large, soft tongue runs through his curls. Still, Tony can’t stay disappointed for long. He wanted a mated pair and he got possibly the most attached set of pets he could have asked for. It really can’t just be hormones at this point. Otherwise, Bucky would already be so deep inside his omega his balls would be inching their way in.

The affection is endearing, a sign that they’ll last and fuel his enjoyment for years to come. Bucky’s obsessive grooming screams “provider,” clearly someone determined to build a relationship before sex. He can’t blame his pets, not after seeing how badly his supposed brute just needed a mate to let his guard down with, and how his princess craves the safety and emotional bonding. 

After a few minutes of grooming and loving touches, Peter finally presents his gift, holding it out like an offering in his small nervous fingers. Bucky stops in his tracks. 

“This for me, sweetheart?” 

“U-us. Daddy let me pick it. I wanted something that would make us both feel good.” 

Bucky immediately descends on his baby’s neck. Nibbling and biting as a husky, “thank you, sugar,” slips into the air. Peter is squealing and giggling, clutching the cover tightly as his shoulders and throat are lovingly assaulted.

“Can I put it on you?” Peter bats his eyelashes, clearly without thought. Those doe eyes asking so politely to let him mount his new gift on that delicious cock before riding Bucky into the sunset.

“Of course, anything you want, Peter.” It’s said with so much conviction, Tony suspects that Peter could have asked to rip Bucky’s cock clean off and the alpha would have let him. Though of course, Tony would put that to a stop immediately. Maiming is a sure-fire way to get the pair separated indefinitely.

Peter shifts to face Bucky’s groin, his little rear sticking out for Tony to see in spite of the hidden installment of the cover. He’s about to get on the speaker to tell them to adjust so Daddy can see when Bucky leans down, lapping at the omega’s hole. 

It’s messy, the angle more of a swiping across than over, but the alpha has one of those ripe cheeks in his hand, pulling it aside for better access and giving Daddy a perfect view of the show. It slows Peter down, the boy clearly trying to press back against the sensation as he works, torn between the attention and his own duty. 

Eventually, he manages. Bucky growls and gently nips the skin near the boy’s rim. A squeak sounds from between the man’s legs and Peter scrambles backwards, tongue sticking out in a playful way at Bucky’s crass gesture. The cock cover is perfectly visible now. The prettiest of blues and, despite the massive size, still somehow looking proportional even if a bit on the heavier side. His balls finally look nearly normal when put up against that extra four inches in length and meaty inch of additional girth. The ridges on the sleeve stand out proudly, looking delectable, and leaves Tony knowing that Peter is going to be utterly and completely wrecked to near pieces after this monster ends up inside him. 

Bucky, seemingly now ready to get on with the show, stalks over to Peter. The omega knows the drill, it’s already been a week of them fucking like rabbits, as Bucky has apparently been attempting to pup his pussy for the better part of it. Peter scrambles for the bed, not wanting to be fucked into the floor today (and Tony can’t blame his princess for that). Bucky is not far behind, keeping his drawn, predator pace as the cock cover forces his shaft to point downward from the weight. 

With the little time he has, Peter makes himself pretty for his mate. He pushes the blankets around to give a bit more of a nest structure before laying his lithe body out on the bed. He faces Bucky, propped up on his elbows and making enticing noises trying to draw Bucky in, like the alpha isn’t clearly thinking of every way to take Peter apart already. 

The second Bucky is on the bed, everything turns downright feral. 

Bucky is immediately on top of Peter, humping the boy with desperate thrusts, trying to find entrance. Little moans escape as Peter hides his face in his hands, a slight tremble running through him as the alpha tries to gain entrance. Slick had started to pool after Bucky’s lapping, but even Tony doubts it will be enough out of heat. Still, his baby doesn’t complain, laying there and ready to take it like a champ. 

When Bucky finds his mark, it’s all over. Peter _screams._ It has Tony up and out of his chair, worried his sweet, tiny, _breakable_ Peter has just been torn up by too much too fast. He’s moving towards the door before he hears what Peter is crying out. 

“Oh, Bucky, Bucky! M’ so full – Yes, yesyesyes!” His hips shake as Peter is pounded. He shouts and cries like he is being murdered, but the pleasure is so clearly written on his face Tony forces his ass back into his seat. The pair is facing him, so he can’t see the true action, but that’s what cameras are for. He pulls up a rear angle on his tablet, setting it off to the side for when he wants to see that delicate pussy stretched out so tight his rim is nearly glued to the silicone. Admittedly, watching each ridge and bump pull and push his princess’ hole to its limit is a sight, one he’ll be jacking off to for weeks to come. But really, Peter makes facial expressions that can’t be rivaled. 

Under Bucky, Peter looks like a dwarf, his frame consumed by the alpha’s to a point that he looks like he would simply be too small to exist. That acting as a backdrop for the blissed out, moaning face makes the experience orgasm-worthy all on its own. Drool rolls down from the corner of his mouth as Bucky’s hips slam inside him with enough force to bruise. Just a little hazy and cross-eyed, as if he’s so drunk on cock he’s not quite there, face flushed the most delicate dusty rose color. It’s perfect. Utterly blissed out and enjoying what his body was made for, milking a cock big enough to kill him. 

Tony is so laser-focused on Peter he almost doesn’t notice what Bucky is doing. The alpha is clearly close, the stretchy cover that rests over the base of his cock already filling out with the beginnings of a knot. He seems lost in what he’s doing, ravaging Peter like he owns him and Peter can take whatever he’s given, so long as it’s Bucky handing it out. When the alpha reaches down to squeeze at his knot, Tony assumes it’s an attempt to increase the pressure and moves his gaze back to Peter’s face. Which is why he knows the exact moment Bucky rips the cover off. 

Peter makes a completely different sound. This one gutted and primal, the sound of someone who is receiving bare, unadulterated cock. The cover is tossed on the bed as Bucky slams into Peter so hard, his nearly-full knot pops in with one go. 

The omega shouts Bucky’s name, repeating it like a prayer as his pussy is creamed and fed. Bucky still taps his hips forward as their on-looker sits in shock. 

He knows Bucky is an animal, but that…was truly something else.


	5. HIATUS (Please read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some updates.

Hi everyone this is Leopardtail/Cera. Due to serious health complications, we are putting this story on indefinite hiatus and/or irregular updates. This was not an easy decision but I felt bad putting it off any longer. I know Ru and I were both struggling with this choice but I've decided that for the sake of Ru's mental health during all of this that putting Sweeter Than Sugar on the back burner is the wisest choice. Hopefully she doesn't kill me for going ahead and doing it. 

Since the state of the whole situation doesn't have a definite timeline, I really have no clue when this story will resume. If nothing else, should we need to drop this fic entirely then I will write up a final chapter so as not to leave this story hanging around unfinished for the sake of all of our readers and giving us both closure on it. Please be kind during this stage of uncertainty. I can't make any promises and while I will probably continue to post things here and there, please don't go pressuring or harassing Ru about her stories and the state of things. 

We appreciate all of your support and kind comments so, so much. Thank you to all our commenters and all our silent lurkers for having supported things up to this point. I hope we will have good news on the story soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Thank you so, so much for all your support. I was floored by the number of comments I found when I opened my email this morning. I actually posted this on accident. I was holding off on announcing anything before checking in with Ru because I decided I didn't want to do it without asking her first. I hit preview and I guess it decided to post. 
> 
> But that isn't the reason I'm leaving an additional comment. I just wanted to clarify that I (Leo/Cera) am okay. My only woe currently is school and wanting to fix everything. Ru is the one who is having health complications, I'm just emotional support and handling the writing side of things where I can to reduce the stress for everyone. That being said, I still appreciate all the concern. We still as of posting this plan to continue the story, it just might be awhile. Much love and thank you again for being wonderful. I didn't doubt you would but it is so good to see nonetheless <3.


	6. Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates and future of the fic

I would like to start off by saying that I hope this doesn't get deleted as I cannot remove Ru as a co-author for my end. Secondly, I would like to apologize to anyone who has been worried about Ru. 

I found out in early December that my former co-author and friend was lying about being sick, what was going on, and other things that are private at this time. I am deeply sorry to anyone who was stressed by this situation. I know that it was not anywhere near as big of a deal on here as it was on Tumblr but I feel responsible for not seeing red flags sooner and stopping this situation before it began. 

I am struggling over what I should do with this fic. While neither Ru nor the supposed family member I was in contact with has surfaced since about December 7th-ish, I have no idea if she will return to Ao3 or Tumblr. I imagine not given it would require explaining what happened and why she has cut contact with me. I did try to address the situation in an adult and unjudgemental manner but given I haven't heard a peep in over a month I am going to assume she has chosen to wash her hands of all of this and disappear. I am hesitant over continuing the story only because she still has access to it all. I would like to round it out, maybe post an update or two before concluding, but I don't want things poked at in a way that would hinder all of you from reading and enjoying the story as it is. I would be happy to take suggestions on what to do here as I don't want to leave you all with an unfinished fic. 

I ask that you not attempt to contact Ru. I do not want anything hateful going towards her. Yes, I have sufficient evidence to know the illness was not real but I will not be publically sharing these details because I do still believe that she deserves her right to privacy. Much of it contains things such as phone numbers and pictures. I have reason to believe she may have lied about being of age so I especially do not want anyone harassing a minor for _any_ reason or having their safety put at risk. 

I wish I could tell you what the motive to lie was. I believe it may have just been that she wanted out and had no idea how to do so. That does not make it right but it is the best explanation I can offer. 

I am sorry I waited over a month to say anything. I was in an extremely fragile place emotionally up until recently and even then I still have difficult days. Ru, or at least who I thought was Ru, was someone I considered my best friend. Ru was someone I placed as the most important person in my life. Being jerked around and told she was dying and even that she had to resuscitated twice within a week, was an emotionally damaging and deeply upsetting experience. I am coming out of a very, very dark place and I am still dealing with and processing the last ten months as a whole. I am deeply thankful for the people I have met since discovering what was going on, I do not think I would be here right now without their unconditional love and support. I can never repay their kindness and patience, I only hope that I can one day pay it forward. 

If you made it this far into the message, thank you for hearing me out on all this. I know many of you were Ru's fans before mine and I am sorry I could not give you all good news on this. I do not regret the time I spent creating stories with Ru, I only regret how it ended. I hope all of you are safe and taking care of yourselves. I understand if you would like to walk away from this fic after this. I just felt you were all owed an explanation. I do not want to continue much of this conversation, to be honest. I would like to look towards a better future after everything. Ultimately, I am not mad at Ru, I'm just hurt. You do not have to follow my lead in this but I thought I should at least make that clear from my end. 

Thank you for your time and your support. I hope someday soon I can bring this fic to a satisfying end for all of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Leopardtail's Tumblr](https://ceratonia-siliqua.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
